Lascivious
by Joraduno
Summary: Years later after her transformation Bella goes to see Jacob but her innocent visit will transform into the biggest war of a life-time. Vampires and Werewolves, who'll win? My version of Breaking Dawn. E/B J/B R


**Preface**

The wind howled through the woods, the stars seemed to shine brightly causing the ebony sky to get a somewhat sparkling look. It could have blinded any on lookers A ghost-like figure swayed through the wilderness, as the figure turned the moonlight shone across her face. Her onyx coloured eyes were filled of sorrow and remorse her long chessnut brown hair covered her shoulders. She shouldn't have worried about him have worried about him; he was the one who hurt her. He was the one who crushed her feeling and threw them into a gutter. A small sigh escaped out of her kissable lips, as she placed her icy cold hands on her face.

Her ultimatum was set straight, him or the _leech._ The two of most important people in her life will never leave their hatred for each behind and turn over a new leaf, perhaps in her utopia, but in reality, it was unlikely. She didn't wait for three years to get what she finally wanted and be upbraided by people mainly the Quileute's for thinking her one and only love brainwashed her into becoming one of those bloodsuckers. The hostility were unbearable, she just wanted to craw up into a ball and die.

Bella's head snapped up as she heard footsteps approach her gracefully, it has been so long since she saw him. He did not even come to her wedding the "happiest" day of her life. She stood up and walked tripping continuously; her clumsiness still followed her everywhere. She watched the forest eagerly, as her eyes popped out, her skin was becoming paler than it already had been; she eyed the ground the line that she was not allowed to cross at any circumstances.

'Jake …' she murmured quietly, she knew he could hear her. A werewolf appeared unexpectedly and phased into a young, handsome matured boy. His russet skin was the same as she remembered, the only difference was his hair and of course height. His hair was cropped short, Bella thought it suited him better than his other look, and she couldn't believe her eyes when he strutted towards her overlapping her. She glanced up, has he always been this tall? 'Jake, are you all right?' she forced herself to start a conversation.

Jacob Black stood inches away from the line that his "one true love" couldn't pass. He didn't want to move any closer she already smelt horrid, she never smelt like that … her strawberry scent seemed to disappear once she became one of them. "Isabella," he pronounced her full name. "Isabella Cullen should I re-correct myself, I am fine –" The estranged vampire looked at him, a sense of ennui was felt between the two, Jacob forced himself to continued the sentence. "The only reason I came here was because dad told me too." He admitted. "If it wasn't for the old man forcing me to come you'd probably get attacked."

'Would you let that happen to me, let you friends attack me, your best friend?'

Jacob snorted loudly. _Friends, _he thought to himself _I don't call a filthy bloodsucker my friend, sure I am still in love with you – and you look as beautiful as ever but – but you're one of them now. I cannot be in love with a – a leech._

Jacob glanced back at the forest, listening to the trees howling – the real reason why he came was because he wanted to see her, sure, he could have refused but he didn't. Jacob's questions for her were myriad; he could not but a finger on the right now.

She stepped forward closer to him her smell hit him hard, his eyes grew larger as her disgusting scent. He stumbled backwards and gave out a rueful groan. He really did want to touch her – to love her. But he mustn't do anything …

A/N: Sorry for the short chapter I am bored and this is all I could whip up at the moment, I promise you the next chapter will be longer, this is just the preface. Also the chapters' will be a total of five chapters.

Review and I will most surely update. Is there any grammatical mistakes? Do forgive me I am excellent at grammar I am just really tired now.


End file.
